muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade
balloon in the 2007 parade.]] The 6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade is an annual parade held every Thanksgiving Day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania since 1920. It is currently sponsored by and aired on ABC's affiliated Pennsylvanian television station, WPVI-TV. The oldest Thanksgiving parade in the country, it was originally known as the Gimbels Thanksgiving Day Parade until the department store's closure in 1987. Since then the parade has been sponsored by WPVI (channel 6 for the Philadelphia area) and an additional sponsor which has included Dunkin' Donuts, IKEA and Boscov's. The parade features balloons from Fabulous Inflatables as well as walk-around characters from Sesame Place. Appearances 6abc Boscov's Thanksgiving Day Parade era: *2004: Cookie Monster balloon introduced *2005: Oscar the Grouch and Kermit the Frog balloons introduced *2006: Bear and Tutter, and Big Bird balloons introduced *2007: Miss Piggy balloon introduced 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade era: *2008: Elmo balloon introduced, Big Bird balloon, Bear with Tutter, Kermit the Frog balloon *2008: Walk-around character cast of Sesame Street *2009: Super Grover balloon introduced, Bear with Tutter balloon, Kermit the Frog balloon, Elmo balloon *2010: Elmo balloon, Big Bird balloon; walk-around characters from Sesame Place (Abby, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Grover, Bert, Cookie Monster, The Count, Telly) 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade era: *2011: Red Fraggle balloon, Apollo from Pajanimals balloon and Buddy from Dinosaur Train balloon all introduced, Kermit the Frog balloon; walk-around characters from Sesame Place (Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Cookie Monster) *2012: Mr. Conductor from Dinosaur Train balloon and Sid the Science Kid balloon both introduced, Elmo balloon, Cookie Monster Balloon; walk-around characters from Sesame Place (Abby, Bert, The Count, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Elmo, Grover, Murray, Rosita) *2013: Pajanimals in a basket balloon introduced, Mr. Conductor from Dinosaur Train balloon; walk-around characters from Sesame Place (Abby, Bert, The Count, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Elmo, Grover, Murray, Rosita) *2014: Pajanimals in a basket balloon, Mr. Conductor from Dinosaur Train balloon; walk-around characters from Sesame Place (Abby, Bert, The Count, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Elmo, Grover, Murray, Rosita) *2015: Red Fraggle balloon Abbycadabby6abcikeathanksgivingdayparade02.jpg|Abby Cadabby walk-around at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Abbycadabby6abcikeathanksgivingdayparade03.jpg|Abby Cadabby walk-around at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Bearinthebigbluehouseballoon04.jpg|Bear and Tutter balloons at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Bigbirdballoon02.jpg|Big Bird balloon at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Elmoballoon03.jpg|Elmo balloon at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade with a football and Frosty the Snowman balloon Ernie6abcikeathanksgivingdayparade03.jpg|Ernie walk-around at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Kermitthefrogballoon02.jpg|Kermit the Frog balloon at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Kermitthefrogballoon03.jpg|Kermit the Frog balloon at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Kermitthefrogballoon04.jpg|Kermit the Frog balloon at the 2008 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Kermitthefrogballoon-Philly.jpg|Kermit the Frog balloon at the 2009 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade Beartutterballoon-Philly.jpg|Bear and Tutter balloon at the 2009 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade RedFraggleBalloon-Philly.jpg|Red Fraggle balloon at the 2011 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade ApolloBalloon-Philly.jpg|Apollo balloon at the 2011 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade External links * Official website of the 2010 6abc IKEA Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com * Official website of the 2011 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com * Official website of the 2012 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com *Official website of the 2013 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com *Official website of the 2014 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com *Official website of the 2015 6abc Dunkin' Donuts Thanksgiving Day Parade at 6abc.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Thanksgiving Category:Parades Category:Christmas Attractions